<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恰如春风破蝶茧 by Blackit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711896">恰如春风破蝶茧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit'>Blackit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, M/M, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又名《慢性咽炎应尽早治疗》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恰如春风破蝶茧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是凛雪鸦离开他的第三天。</p><p>头疼欲裂。</p><p>身上的伤深可见骨，一道一道蜿蜒纵横。他被采药郎发现时奄奄一息，全靠一口不知道从何而来的气吊着。心病还须心药医。临行前除了一瓶救命的丹药，采药郎还留下这句话。</p><p>他知道该去哪里找到那颗心药。</p><p>凛雪鸦。</p><p>这个名字像他背上的一根芒刺，使他食不知味、寝不能寐。他把这个名字嚼碎，混着满口血水咽进腹中。</p><p>他不会放过他的。</p><p> </p><p>手臂刚刚能抬起他就开始练剑，从前是为了一个人，如今也是为了一个人。采药郎叮嘱他伤口好透前不可用力，他没听进。凛雪鸦不会因为他的伤口没有好透就站在原地一动不动。为了凛雪鸦，他一天都不能松懈。</p><p>一开始他拔剑，为了确认这双手还握得住刀剑。后来他劈柴，为了确认它们还有挥刃的能力。再后来他屠村，为了确认自己还有杀人的能力。</p><p>一切都按计划严苛地继续着，唯独在一件小事上出现了偏差。</p><p>——他发现自己想不出要用什么方法杀死那个人。</p><p>在剑客的生涯里，死亡是和不体面联系在一起的。他见证过无数人的死亡，在死亡面前功名利禄皆为尘土，绝世的皮囊挨不起轻轻一掌，万人觊觎的肉体拆开了也不过是一堆手脚和内脏。那个总是游刃有余、温文尔雅的人也会有这种时刻吗？</p><p>他的喉咙里阵阵不适，像吞下了一只蝴蝶。</p><p>那天夜里他做了个梦。</p><p>他梦见剑技会的前一夜，凛雪鸦和他促膝而谈，现在杀无生知道他不过是在套自己的话而已。他太投入了，没注意到有一星火苗从烟斗中窜出，点着了袍角。几乎一瞬间，火势就蔓延至全身。被大火熏炙得干哑的嗓音还在侃侃而谈。</p><p>他猛然惊醒，发现衣服不知什么时候湿透了。当晚他没再合眼。</p><p>第二天他梦见了休息室的那一晚。按计划锐眼穿杨从窗外射来那支箭，他出手慢了一步，箭镞从凛雪鸦眉心贯入，后脑透出，将他连人带椅钉在墙上，红红白白的液体沿着墙面淌了一地。</p><p>第三天他梦见了剑技会当日。他得手了，因为凛雪鸦没有举起烟斗，锐眼穿杨没有射出那一箭，他把那张可恨的俊脸劈成了两半。凛雪鸦倒下时没有露出任何表情，没有悲伤没有恐惧，甚至也没有惊讶，只是一片空白，宛如一张未着色的脸谱。</p><p>第四天他梦见凛雪鸦死了。只是死了，死于意外或是寻仇，被斧子或是别的什么利器开膛破肚，或是被山上滚下的巨石砸成肉泥……和他没有任何关联地死去了。</p><p>我要找到他，那晚从噩梦中惊醒后他下定决心。至少不能让他死在他不知道的角落。即便要死，也只能由他亲自动手。交战数日，他终于向梦魇妥协。</p><p>他已经熟悉了每晚翻涌的梦境，那不再是噩梦，而是酣畅的黑甜乡。即便白天无功而返，他也并不懊恼，在梦中，他们总能相会。</p><p>哀叹你的命运吧，因为你遇上了鸣凤绝杀，这是他每一次动手前的开场白。</p><p>反正是假的，沐浴着那个人的鲜血，践踏着那个人的尸骨，他无动于衷地想着。杀了又能怎样？反正明天还会再见。杀一千遍、一万遍，假的也不会成真，心头的怨恨并不会因此消弭，他以为自己不可能更恨他了，但每次从梦中醒来，心头的恨火便更添一分，仇恨的滋味就像烈酒一样越陈越醇。</p><p>为什么非要走到这一步？为什么不能回头看看我？为什么？</p><p>答案已经无关紧要了。</p><p>他已下定决心，要让下一面成为他们的最后一面。</p><p> </p><p>三个月后，他找到了廉耆，他手中的书信像一根蛛丝，跨过层层迷障，将幕后黑手带到他的面前。他本以为自己已经习惯了杀死他，这一次也不过是重现了那一百七十三场梦境之一而已。</p><p>在见到他的一瞬间，他感到久违的痒意。喉咙里的蝴蝶破茧而出，在舌尖轻轻一点，朝眼前人振翅飞去。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>